the tragic ode
by jose luis godoy
Summary: diossssssssssssss


La triste leyenda de la sirena y la flor de ciruelo/o:p era de noche, Darío se levanta para atender el telefono.quien llamaría tan tarde?, "hola"-dijo Darío y se escucho una vos muy conocida -"hola Darío, soy soledad", Darío sorprendido-"soledad?,... vos no estabas en un internado?", se escucha un suspiro sarcástico-"salí", un silencio largo y Darío pregunta -"como que saliste?... espero que no volvas para vengarte", soledad dice ante esto -"de tomoyito?... crees que no puedo imbecil?",Darío responde con furia-"llegas a hacer algo... te juro que...", soledad le dice -"que...?...me vas a matar?", Darío hace un silencio y le corta. /o:p ya en la escuela, el curso se sorprende ante la nueva alumna que hay en el otro turno : soledad crums, con un nuevo look , es idéntica a tomoyo, Darío la ve y le dice-"que haces acá?...y como mierda te atreves a venir ?", soledad le toca el rostro y le dice-"que no te gusta?....soy igualita a tu noviecita, me pregunto si seré igual de puta que ella" y ante la mirada de todos, Darío le pega un cachetazo, soledad se ríe, Darío se va, pero soledad le dice-"adivina quien me saco del instituto" y le muestra un papel, en el se declara que ante el pago del señor deisuke daidouji, se intercede a la liberación de soledad crums, a la cual se le pagaran todos sus estudios como también casa y alimento./o:p "como?...no puede ser¡¡¡¡"- dice Darío sorprendido y mira a soledad con una cara de miedo horrible y se retira del lugar corriendo. Ya empezó la clase y tomoyo no llegaba, Darío-"por favor, que no le haya pasado nada"-rezaba. "perdón por la tardanzaaaa"-dijo tomoyo llegando exhausta y mira a Darío y lo nota preocupado, -"que pasa, dario?" y Darío la mira -"te lo cuento en el recreo"./o:p  
/o:p "soledad?....volvió?"- dice tomoyo, -"si, y no se..." pero sakura los interrumpe,-"Darío, me disculpas un momento quiero hablar con tomoyo", -"bueno, esta bien"- dice Darío./o:p "que pasa, sakura"- dice tomoyo, sakura la mira y dice -"esa chica dice que quiere hablar con vos"- y señala a un banco donde esta soledad, ambas se miran y un gran escalofrió recorre el cuello de tomoyo,-"hola, tomoyo"- dice soledad,-"hola, crums...que queres?"- dice tomoyo, soledad sonríe y le responde-"que no puedo hablar con mi hermanastra", tomoyo la mira con furia -"vos y yo?... no pude ser... mi papa se va a casar con tu mama?", soledad hace un silencio y con la mirada lo dice todo -"si, tontatita" y se va del banco, pero sin antes decirle-"que chico que es este mundo, no?"./o:p Residencia daidouji:/o:p tomoyo esta sobre su cama, sentada mirando la lluvia por la ventana, -"por volvió?...tanto es que me odia?, pero un llamado de su servidumbre la interrumpe,-"señorita daidouji, vino sakura de visita... la hago pasar?.., tomoyo le dice si con la cabeza, sakura vino toda empapada-"me agarro la lluvia", tomoyo sonríe y le dice que quiere, sakura dice-"a si...quien era esa chica?", tomoyo la mira y le dice-"ella era la novia de Darío, antes dirigía el coro , fue antes de conocerte a vos, es argentina, nació de un embarazo adolescente, su mama casi muere al darla a luz, tenia 12 años cundo la tuvo, es decir que soledad nació producto de una violación, éramos muy amigas, pero me enamore de Darío, me sentía mal por eso, era necesario que se lo dijera a Darío, y el me dijo que sentía lo mismo por mi, fue el mejor día de mi vida...- y tomoyo comienza a llorar-"pero soledad nos vio y se fue corriendo, pasaron los días y no la vi. Mas, pero un día en una visita escolar a la corporación de mi mama, ella apareció y parecía estar bien, me dijo que tenia algo que decirme, fuimos al baño y me empezó a gritarme, saco un cuchillo y me dijo que iba a matar, forsejie con ella y sin querer le corte el cuello, llame a un hospital y a la policía, la metieron a un siquiatricio y no la volví a ver mas hasta ahora"/o:p Sakura se sorprende ante el relato de tomoyo y le dice -"yo no voy a dejar que te haga nada", tomoyo la mira y dice-"gracias,... que bueno que es contar con tu apoyo". Sonomi entra al cuarto y le dice a tomoyo-"tomoyo, tu papa,...tu papa esta acá"./o:p van al living y estaba el enyesado de un brazo-"hola...hija", tomoyo se aleja-"como podes tener cara para venir acá ?", el dice-"vengo a contarte una triste noticia...soledad se escapo del siquiatrico y bajo amenazas me hizo firmar un contrato con el cual ella saliera libre del país"- , -"voy a advertirle a Darío", dice tomoyo, pero sonomi le detiene y le dice- "tomoyo...el fue a encontrarse con soledad...", sorprendida ante esto- "que?...y el esta bien?", sonomi y daisuke se miran y le responden-"no lo sabemos con certeza". La servidumbre le dice que vea lo esta saliendo por la televisión, prenden la TV y ven, en estos momentos, la policía trata de negociar con esta chica que responde al nombre de soledad crums y tiene 12 años, amenaza con suicidarse desde el precipicio de la escuela tomoeda/o:p -"estas loca, soledad"- dice Darío, soledad le dice-"si, y es tu culpa"-, y comienza a llorar-"si no me hubieras dejado todo estaría bien,...por que me dejaste....por que?"- Darío le responde-"por que yo lo decidí, creía que vos merecías algo mejor", soledad lo mira con tristeza, "no lo hagas, soledad, fuiste muy valiosa para mi "-dice Darío, "pero yo te amaba...a vos...vos eran el único....el único", soledad se acerca al precipicio y nota que soledad se toca el corazón, Darío dice-"soledad?...vos estas muy deprimida... pero tanto te afecto que yo te cortara? ", soledad lo apunta con un revolver y le dice que se callara, soledad empieza a caminar hacia una ventana, una hermosa canción se escucha, era la canción que cantaba tomoyo, soledad la compuso y se la dio a tomoyo, y se lanza al precipicio, tomoeda es testigo de su suicidio,"adiós tomoyo,.....adiós mi amado Darío", ante de caer siente que su corazón expulsa todo su dolor./o:p "hoy estamos aquí para despedir a nuestra querida hija soledad crums,...", solo Darío, tomoyo y sus padres habían asistido al funeral de soledad. Tomoyo deja un ramo de flores y dice-"adiós soledad, ojala que en el cielo halles paz". Siente un mano tomándole y hombro, se da vuelta y no ve nada, Darío le pregunta-"que pasa?", tomoyo responde -"nada"./o:p "ojala que lo hagas muy feliz, tomoyo", dice una figura borraza con alas mientras todos se van.  
  
the end  
  
/o:p 


End file.
